warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Molot T
|Level = 5 |MarkI = Molot T |Hardpoint = Medium |Weapon Number = 19 |Img = |Damage = 417 per round |Range = 800m |Reload = 10 seconds |Capacity = 70 rounds |Unload = 12.2 seconds |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Acceleration Mode |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Molot T is a mid to long-range (up to 800 meters, with a 400-meter optimal range) medium kinetic weapon. Strategy This auto-cannon can accelerate its fire rate up to 1.5x the usual speed, if fired continuously for longer time than 3 seconds. The accelerated state is disabled if firing is stopped for more than a second or the ammunition is depleted. The Molot T is more accurate and has greater range than the Punisher T, but has slower fire rate and lower damage, thus resulting in lower DPS at closer range (>300 meters). Despite the accuracy diminishing somewhat at longer ranges due to its large cone of fire, it can be an effective weapon at a range of 500–700 meters, making it a solid counter against robots with Tridents, Tulumbas, Pins, Zeuses, as well as Ancile shields from a safe distance. Molot Ts have their light and heavy hardpoint cousins, the Molot and the Tempest respectively, all with the same rate of fire. However, it inflicts more damage than the Molot, but less than the Tempest. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 420 |level-02-damage = 460 |level-02-cost = 10,000 |level-02-time = 5 minutes |level-03-damage = 510 |level-03-cost = 20,000 |level-03-time = 30 minutes |level-04-damage = 550 |level-04-cost = 40,000 |level-04-time = 1 hour |level-05-damage = 600 |level-05-cost = 200,000 |level-05-time = 4 hours |level-06-damage = 660 |level-06-cost = 400,000 |level-06-time = 8 hours |level-07-damage = 720 |level-07-cost = 800,000 |level-07-time = 12 hours |level-08-damage = 800 |level-08-cost = 2,300,000 |level-08-time = 16 hours |level-09-damage = 880 |level-09-cost = 3,000,000 |level-09-time = 20 hours |level-10-damage = 970 |level-10-cost = 5,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day |level-11-damage = 1070 |level-11-cost = 8,000,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 2 hours |level-12-damage = 1175 |level-12-cost = 13,000,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 4 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,970,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 19 hours 35 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 70 rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1175 |level-02-damage = 1199 |level-02-cost = 250,000 |level-02-time = 3 hours |level-03-damage = 1223 |level-03-cost = 500,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 1247 |level-04-cost = 1,000,000 |level-04-time = 8 hours |level-05-damage = 1271 |level-05-cost = 3,750,000 |level-05-time = 15 hours |level-06-damage = 1295 |level-06-cost = 3,750,000 |level-06-time = 15 hours |level-07-damage = 1319 |level-07-cost = 3,750,000 |level-07-time = 15 hours |level-08-damage = 1343 |level-08-cost = 3,750,000 |level-08-time = 15 hours |level-09-damage = 1367 |level-09-cost = 3,750,000 |level-09-time = 15 hours |level-10-damage = 1391 |level-10-cost = 3,750,000 |level-10-time = 15 hours |level-11-damage = 1415 |level-11-cost = 3,750,000 |level-11-time = 15 hours |level-12-damage = 1439 |level-12-cost = 3,750,000 |level-12-time = 15 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,750,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 16 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 70 rounds) Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *Molot is Russian for "hammer". *Molot T looks like two Molots paired together; however, one Molot T does approximately 35% more damage than one Molot. *Molot T has the 2nd greatest range of any medium slot weapon of the entire game (800), 1st being the Ballista which has the greatest (1100 meters). Navigation